


Diyoza's twins

by Chillervaniller97



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Short & Sweet, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97
Summary: What if Diyoza had two girls instead of just one? Identical twins, who couldn't be any different. One day the disciples come, take their mom and Hope and Destiny have to rescue her.
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Octavia Blake & Charmaine Diyoza, Octavia Blake/Charmaine Diyoza
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those aren't fully fledged out 5k chapters, but rather short and quick ones. I will try to update every few days or so idk
> 
> It'll be a multi chapter fic with at least 8 chapters so idk if I can pull it off in a month or 2 maybe it takes me a while bc I will write when I have motivation.

This night, Octavia and Diyoza went through so much. They were both outcasts. Thrown out like garbage. Unwanted. Unloved.  
  
  
Not even a week ago they were enemies, ready to slit the others throat to get the only green spot left on earth. This night changed them, something between them shifted. So of course, Octavia had to run after Diyoza, who vanished inside the Anomaly.  
  
  
When Octavia entered the green vortex, she nearly gasped, out of surprise. She was surrounded by water! The brunette’s survival instincts kicked in and she quickly swam to the surface. Once she emerged, she swam to land.  
  
  
Distress screams rang through the air and Octavia's eyes widened. She knew this voice, it was Diyoza.  
  
  
"Diyoza." she breathed out and another agonizing scream could be heard. "DIYOZA I'M COMING!" Octavia yelled as she willed her tired legs to move. The short woman ran across the beach and into the forest, brushing every bush and twig out of her way.  
  
  
When a little cottage came into view, she stopped for a second. Scanning her surroundings to check for any threat, that caused Diyoza to be in pain. "DO IT! MAKE YOUR MOVE ALREADY!"  
  
  
But Octavia couldn't find anything, so she ran up to the wooden door and opened it. Ready to rescue the older woman, that became dear to her heart in just one night.  
  
  
When the door flung open, Octavia expected a lot of things. Diyoza laying in bed and heavily pregnant, wasn't one of those. "Look who's here." The ex-terrorist smiled, as she supported herself onto her elbows to look at the newcomer.  
  
  
This did the trick and Octavia moved to get next to the older woman. "What happened?" Then she kneeled beside the bed. "Are you..." Octavia frowned and Diyoza moaned in pain. "No, it's too soon. You said you were only six months."  
  
  
"I've been here for three." Diyoza huffed out, ignoring the confused woman beside her. "What took you so long?" She touched Octavia's shoulder.  
  
  
"I was right behind you." The frown on the brunette’s face only grew bigger.  
  
  
Diyoza moved the hand that rested on Octavia's shoulder, to grasps the younger woman's hand. She squeezed it hard, when another pain wrecking contraction rocked through her body, making Octavia hiss out in pain too.  
  
  
She knew that Diyoza needed her, now more than ever, so she adjusted the hand that grasped hers. When Diyoza noticed that she conflicted pain on her friend, she moved her hand up to the brunette’s cheek. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how happy I am you're here."  
  
  
Feeling the older woman's hand, which stroked her cheek and hearing her say, that she was happy to see her, made Octavia feel warm inside. It was a good feeling and for the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely happy and wanted.  
  
  
"I thought I have to do this all alone." Octavia shook her head. No, she would be here, every step of the way. "Pull this little spud out and the three of us can watch the sunset together." Diyoza smiled at her.  
  
  
Octavia brushed Diyoza's hair away from her sweaty forehead, while her other hand touched her big belly. She stroked it a few times, amazed by how big it got. The ex-navy seal moaned out in pain again. "OK you can do this. Just look at me and think of someplace else. A place where you're happy." Holding her hand and stroking her hair, she wanted to distract her friend from the pain.  
  
  
"Oh no. There are not a lot of choices there."  
  
  
"Come on! You can think of some place."  
  
  
"I think I'm gonna pass out..."  
  
  
"No way. We're doing this together!" Octavia assured her again. "Just look at me." Then she slit her hand under Diyoza's head and gently moved it, so she looked her in the eyes. "and..." both of them started to breathe together. Long slow breaths, to calm down. "...let go."  
  
  
  
It seemed to do the trick. Diyoza looked much more relaxed, as she closed her eyes. "I'm thinking of some place."  
  
  
"Good." The brunette smiled, still holding her hand.  
  
  
"Some place I WANNA PUSH!" Diyoza got into a sitting position and started to push with all her strength, while moaning out in pain.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, it's happening." Leaving her side, she went to the end of the bed and seated herself between Diyoza's legs. "Ok. Come on, one big one. Let's go." And together both women moaned out in pain, although only one of them experienced the full force of childbirth. "Yeah good! She's coming." Octavia could see the head and not a second later the baby was in her arms. "Oh Diyoza, she's here. You did it." Showing the other woman her child.  
  
  
"Oh my God!" But Diyoza still moaned out and her face contorted in pain.  
  
  
"What's wrong? What is it?" The distress was clear in Octavia's voice.  
  
  
"I think there is- AAAAHHHHH!" And the older woman pushed as she screamed. Octavia couldn't believe her eyes, when she saw another head emerging.  
  
  
"Another one? Diyoza there is another one!" Octavia gently laid the baby, that was in her arms, onto the mattress next to her.  
  
  
"I KNOW AAAHHH!" And with one last push, this baby too, was delivered right into Octavia's arms. “This is Octavia, my friend.”  
  
The younger woman smiled and looked at her friend. Seeing that she passed out, her smiled dropped. “Diyoza?” The firstborn started to scream and Octavia laid the second born down, to pick up the crying one. “Shhhh it’s ok. Oh God.” Just now she realized how overwhelming this is and that she had no experience with babies at all. Then she remembered something and moved her pinky to the mouth of the newborn. Quickly it began to accept it and calmed down. “It worked. Just like me. Thank you, big brother.” Octavia looked at the other baby and chuckled. “Look at you, sleeping like your mommy.” She cooed as she looked at the even breathes and rhythmical ups and downs of its chest. Octavia was relieved that only one of them was being a little fussy.  
  
  
When Octavia looked around the room, she saw a lot of wooden furniture. A table with four chairs were located at the corner, right where the kitchen with a fireplace was. On the left she noticed a door and assumed it must be a bedroom. Then her eyes noticed a bucket full of fresh water. Diyoza must have prepared it, to clean her baby in it. The brunette laid the baby, that she was holding, next to the other and fetched the bucket. After she cleaned the girls, she wrapped them both in fresh blankets. Now both of them were fast asleep. The bed Diyoza drifted off was a double bed, so it was big enough for the brunette to sit on the edge, while the babies laid next to their mother.  
  
  
When the firstborn cried again, Octavia took it and went outside to not disturb Diyoza and her other daughter. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the end of the little garden. There was a log, where she plopped down. The baby’s eyes were screwed together, as its little hands were balled into fists and her little lungs managed to scream so loud. Octavia nearly chuckled as the little human in her arms relaxed as soon as she sucked at her pinky again. “No need to make a fuss, little one. Your mommy just needs some rest, but aunty O got you.”  
  
  
Every now and then she opened the door and peaked inside the cabin, to make sure that Diyoza and the other baby were ok. When Octavia was satisfied, she made her way outside again, still rocking the little bundle in her arms.  
  
  
The last sunbeams shined over the horizon and tinted the sky in a pinkish hue. Now it was dark on the planet and the bugs chirped and made noise. Octavia huffed when the baby didn’t accept her pinky anymore and thus didn’t calm down.  
  
  
“Looks like she figured out that milk doesn’t come out of the pinky.” As she heard Diyoza’s voice, the brunette turned around.  
  
  
“Should you be walking around?” Giving the ex-navy seal the crying baby in exchange of the calm and sleeping one. She must have fed her while in the cabin and now she contentedly slept.  
  
  
“Well, I just squeezed something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a grape. I’ll survive.” She pulled her shirt up and started to feed the bundle in her arms. Now the night was silent again, expect of the insects and the leaves that rustled due to the wind. “Hi. Hello little person. Sorry mama conked out on you back there. It’ll never happen again.”  
  
  
“How did this happen?” Referring to how Diyoza was here for three months when she went after her within a few seconds. “And why do you have two children? I thought Abby did an ultrasound on you?” Stroking the cheek of the girl she held, Octavia turned her head to look at the taller woman.  
  
  
“Do I look like Einstein to you?” Diyoza raised her left eyebrow, as she looked back at the other woman. “I saw it myself. There was only one baby.” Then she focused her attention to the baby in her arm. “I think the Anomaly did this. But you know what? As long as they’re both healthy. I don’t care.” Then she let out a sigh and continued to answer the other question. “Time between here and Sanctum doesn’t square up. The good news is, you can be here for years and no one would miss you. This place is perfect.”  
  
  
“And the bad news is?”  
  
  
“There is no way off. On second thought there is no bad news. I’ve had time to scout and there are no threats. We have plenty of food, water and we have shelter.” Diyoza turned her head to the other woman and looked inside her dark brown eyes. “When you told me to think of someplace that makes me happy, it’s here.” The younger woman’s eyes were rather captivating and she had to remind herself to stop staring, so she looked down on the baby that Octavia held. “That’s why the Anomaly called us.” Then she added. “Thank god we didn’t cut your arm off, by the way.” Which made the other woman chuckle.  
  
  
“So, what will you call them? This one…” Octavia pointed to the baby the older woman held. “…is your first born and this…” She adjusted the baby she held. “…is the little surprise.”  
  
  
“My plan to naming her Hope hasn’t changed.” Then she looked at the other baby. “hmmmmm…what should we call you?” She mused as she thought of a name. “Why don’t you think of a name?”  
  
  
“Me?” Octavia was surprised when Diyoza suggested this, but after a few seconds, she came up with a one. “Destiny.”  
  
  
“I like it.” Both women smiled at each other, as they each held a newborn in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months passed and Octavia helped Diyoza where she could. She helped change the girls diapers, that they made out of old clothes they’ve found. To reuse them, they had to clean them every day. Octavia got up late at night, when one of them screamed – although it was mostly Hope who did. Basically, she tried to take as much work off of the dark blonde-haired woman as possible.  


The brunette fetched water from the lake and while she did so, she noticed that it was full of jellyfish. So, she crafted a net and it took her a few times to catch one, but she got better and better each time. Because there were no animals, this was their only protein source, if they didn’t want to eat bugs.  
  
  
When she was wandering through the garden, the woman saw a little metal cylinder filled with seeds. It was strange, because the hut and every other object was either made out of wood or clay. Someone must have brought it here, but it didn’t look like it came from Sanctum. Not wasting any more thoughts on this, because it didn’t lead to anything, she started to clean up the garden by plugging weeds. While she did so, she found other seeds and sowed them into the soil too.  
  
  
“I have enough wood to start building their beds.” Octavia sat on the floor, around her laid chopped wood. “now I only need to make ropes because we don’t have any nails…” she trailed off as she pulled the bark off to twirl it into a rope. Earth skills on the Ark was useful, who would’ve thought?  
  
  
Diyoza sat on the bed, that they moved to the right side of the cabin, near the window. Both of her girls laid in front of her. She just changed their diapers and fed them, so now both of them slept contentedly. “Thank you, Octavia. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She looked at the shorter woman, that once was her enemy. Now the hatred in her heart was replaced by warmth. Diyoza knew what this was, she had feelings for the other woman. As someone who had to fight all her life in wars, she didn’t had exactly time to find love. McCreary was necessary to get what she wanted, so he doesn’t really count. The only good thing about it, were her beautiful daughters.  
  
  
Octavia gave her a smile of her own and continued working. The ex-terrorist became her family and she would do anything for family. Although she missed her brother, she couldn’t leave Diyoza and the girls alone. Maybe someday she’ll try to reach the Anomaly down the lake and get the others. But what if she couldn’t make it back fast enough and they all died of old age? No, Octavia would stay here. She had a family to take care off. A family that she loved and knew they loved her too.  
  
  
When the brunette was done, it was dark outside and the only light source were the candles, Diyoza made out of jellyfish. Those things were good for everything.  
  
  
“I’m done.” Proudly, she rested her hands on her hips, as she showed her finished work off. “Now Hope and Destiny have their own beds and we don’t need to worry that they fall off our bed.”  
  
  
“They’re perfect.” Diyoza went and stood next to the other woman. She put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as a thank you.  
  
  
Octavia turned her head to look at the woman next to her and raised her eyebrow, a grin on her face. “ready to move them into the other room, so we finally have a good night’s rest?”  
  
  
“Lead the way.” The taller woman chuckled as she picked up one bed, while Octavia took the other. Together they moved them into the nursery.  
  
  
A few days after the twins were born, they agreed that the room on the left, that was separated from the living room through a door, would be the girl’s room. To give them a little more privacy when they’re older. So, Octavia cleaned it and made sure it was child proof. Now it had two baby beds, a little desk with a stool and a closet.  
  
  
“I will feed them and then we can tug them in.”  
  
  
When Diyoza left the room, Octavia looked at the beds and smiled at her work. She didn’t know she was good at crafting things, but she surprised herself, when she discovered that she indeed was. She fetched the mattresses, she made of cloth and hay and laid then into the beds.  
  
  
After Diyoza fed them, the girls were peacefully sleeping in their new beds. The women left the room, but made sure to leave the door open.  
  
  
Octavia plopped down onto their bed and let out a sigh. She fell back, only her feet dangled off the edge as she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes, taking up all the space.  
  
  
“Is there space for me too?” Octavia answered with a content ‘hmmm'. When she didn’t move, Diyoza kneeled on the bed and leaned over the shorter woman. She took the opportunity to tickle her sides and got a shrill gasp in return, followed by a desperate “please stop" between her giggles. When she didn’t stop, Octavia tried to withdraw herself from the ex-navy seal, but Diyoza grabbed her.  
  
  
Octavia didn’t notice that they were this close. She opened her eyes when she felt Diyoza’s hot breathe on her face. Everything around her was blurry, the only thing she saw were those dark blue eyes. Like a dark and stormy raging night, those eyes were intense and Octavia felt how they bore right through her. Seeing her soul and everything that made her herself.  
  
  
She saw how those eyes flickered down, landing on her lips, just for the split of a second. It could easily get missed, but Octavia noticed and her eyes betrayed her too, when she did the same.  
  
  
Glancing at the older woman’s full lips, she concentrated hard to breathe normally, but to no avail. Her breathes were heavy and ragged, but she wasn’t the only one. Diyoza too was in the same state. Both their hearts beat in unison, loud and fast.  
  
  
Like magnets, their distance got smaller and smaller. Now Octavia could feel the tingle of Diyoza’s hair on her cheeks and her breathes on her lips. Just a few millimeters and their lips would touch. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Diyoza half on top of her, one elbow next to Octavia's middle, for support and her other arm fixating her torso, while in the tickle fight.  
  
  
It was both agonizing and sweet torture, when they stayed like this. No one dared to move. Fearing that if they did, they would open a door they couldn’t close anymore. Then a scream rang through the ear and into their ears and both women detached themselves from one another, putting as much space between them as possible.  
  
  
“I’ve got this.” The blue-eyed woman cleared her throat as she made her way to the nursery, leaving Octavia alone, who tried to look at anything but her.  
  
  
When she came back ten minutes later, Octavia was facing the wall, pretending to be fast asleep. In reality she had her eyes wide open and tried to breathe evenly, to not give away that she was very much awake. The older woman laid onto her back, staring at the ceiling, the silence awkward. ‘Oh God, what have I done?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and if so leave a kudo <3


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t talk about that night. About their almost kiss. Pretended like it didn’t happen at all. It was fine, because else it would get awkward and Octavia couldn’t bear it, giving Diyoza was the only person on this planet that kept her company.  
  
  
Sure she had feelings for the dark blonde-haired woman, but she wasn’t sure what to do with them. Knowing that Diyoza reciprocated her feelings was comforting of course and she knew that, whenever she would act on them, she wouldn’t get rejected.  
  
  
But still, she tiptoed around this for almost two weeks. Everyone she ever loved romantically died and she didn’t want this to happen to the older woman too. Octavia knew that it was ridiculous, but she couldn’t help thinking, that it was her fault. That somehow, she was cursed and by kissing people, she gave them their death sentence.   
  
  
Diyoza didn’t push her. She didn’t even give her the little touches on the shoulder or cheek, like she used to. The blue-eyed woman did everything to not make Octavia uncomfortable, not knowing that Octavia liked those gestures. So, after two weeks both of them laid in bed at night, not speaking as usual. The brunette faced the wall, back facing the other woman. When she got restless, she turned around and met the eyes of the taller woman. “I can’t do this anymore.” She whispered, finally seeking the confrontation.  
  
  
“What can’t you do?” Diyoza asked, knowing very well what she meant.  
  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
  
“I want to hear it from you.”  
  
  
The brunette gulped as she gathered up her courage and after she let out a sigh she finally answered. “I like you, ok? But I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”  
  
  
Diyoza was relieved that Octavia in fact liked her back and she didn’t just make it up. It was bizarre and odd that once arch enemies, who hated and wanted to kill each other, now confessed their feelings. “I like you too.” She smiled, but then it dropped and her face got serious. “Why would you think you could hurt me? If this doesn’t end well, then so be it, but we at least tried it. I know that it might not be the wisest decision to date the only other person on the pla-“  
  
  
“No, I didn’t mean that.” She interrupted the other woman. “It isn’t because of this. I’m just…” Taking a deep breath as she continued. “I’m cursed. Every person I’ve ever loved died and I don’t want…”   
  
  
“The ex-terrorist and the cursed. Sounds good, don’t you think?” Diyoza smiled at her, trying to lift the mood and she could indeed coax a little chuckle out of the other woman. “I don’t think you’re cursed, Octavia. You deserve to be happy again.”   
  
  
“Maybe you’re right.” Then the brunette looked down to Diyoza’s lips and up into her blue eyes again. Seeing how beautiful they were in the moonshine. The darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her body moved from its own and before she knew it, she leaned forward and connected their lips. It was soft and sweet and inside Octavia’s chest exploded a thousand fireworks.  
  
  
Diyoza kissed her back and moved a hand up to her cheek, then her neck to press her more firmly against her lips.   
  
  
Three more years went by and the twins finally spoke and ran around. It was more lividly on the planet and Diyoza and Octavia wouldn’t have it any other way. Now their personalities showed more and although they could see that both were different from a very early age, now it was more than evident. Hope was loud – as if that was a surprise – she was smiling and laughing all the time. Wanting to get the attention of both, her mommy and mama. Destiny on the other hand was the silent child, she did smile but not as much as Hope did. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t as happy, but she didn’t show it as openly as her sister did.   
  
  
When Octavia came back from hunting for jellyfish, she opened the door of the cabin and walked in. A full net in hand, she put it on the table on which Diyoza sat, who peeled vegetables. “I nearly caught three in just one dive, but the third slipped out of the net.”  
  
  
“Shhhh.” The dark blonde-haired woman held a finger to her lips. “The girls are sleeping.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, babe.” Octavia whispered as she bent down to kiss her. Then she sat across from Diyoza and freed the jellyfishes from the net to prepare them.

  
After a few minutes of silence and working, Diyoza smiled as she addressed her girlfriend. “The girls came up with a name for the planet when you were gone.”  
  
  
“Oh? What name?” She arched an eyebrow in amusement, excited to hear what their girls came up with.  
  
  
“Skyring.”   
  
  
“Of course, what else should it be?” Octavia smiled back and both of them went to work to prepare dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and if so leave a kudo <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if so leave a kudo <3


End file.
